


18. Not to speak my mind

by helgatrush



Series: Все песни только о любви [10]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, Friends to Lovers, M/M, анонимный тредик
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Is it cruel or kindNot to speak my mindAnd to lie to youRather than hurt you?
Relationships: Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz
Series: Все песни только о любви [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881868





	18. Not to speak my mind

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на анонимный фест драбблов по песням и стихам

– Иди сюда! – Кай хлопает по скамейке рядом с собой, и Юлиан со своим подносом садится рядом. Места не очень много – рядом Леон рассказывает о чём-то оживлённо, и уворачиваясь от его жестов, Юлиан оказывается почти притиснутым к Каю. – Я взял тебе сок.   
Юлиан боком чувствует тепло чужого тела через два слоя ткани и опускает голову. Он иногда представляет себе, что будет, если вот прямо сейчас, перед сокомандниками, поцеловать Кая. Наверное, ничего хорошего. И это не только убьёт лёгкость их дружбы, но и, возможно, карьеру.   
К тому же, Юлиан не готов видеть презрение в глазах Кая после этого – уж лучше контракт с «Кёльном» каким-нибудь. 

– Иди сюда, – Юлиан протягивает ему ладонь, помогая взобраться на парапет набережной Рейна, и тут же обхватывает поперёк живота, удерживая. – Только не навернись, смотри.   
Кай опускает голову, смотрит на ладонь Юлиана, отчётливо белую на чёрной ткани толстовки, и ему хочется вот прямо сейчас развернуться, обхватить его лицо ладонями и поцеловать уже, наконец.   
Вместо этого он выворачивается из-под пальцев Юлиана и, раскинув руки, идёт по парапету прочь.   
У него ком в сердце каждый раз, когда Юле вот так вытаскивает его гулять, когда он, рассмеявшись над очередной шуткой, утыкается лбом в плечо, когда, сияя, смотрит на Кая после удачного паса.   
Но Кай скорее перейдёт в «Кёльн», чем расскажет об этом Юлиану. 

– Иди сюда, – просит Кай. Он разводит в стороны руки, и Юле, как заворожённый, подходит ближе и утыкается носом ему в шею.   
Ему не послышалось, не показалось – Юлиан, действительно, запинаясь на каждом слове, рассказал о своих чувствах к нему. Да, там точно были слова «неправильно» и «не могу больше».   
А ещё – «люблю».   
– Иди сюда, – повторяет Кай, хотя Юле – вот он, в его руках.  
– Сам иди, – ворчит он смущённо и привстаёт на цыпочки.  
Чтобы, наконец-то, поцеловать Кая.


End file.
